Oneirology
by Littleguinea
Summary: What happens when Martin passes out after drinking too much wine with Louisa! If you aren't a fan of steamy stories then I'd advise you don't read!


**A/N **–This is just a very quick story, continuing from the table scene in the last episode of series 2. My thanks go to Diane for her beta skills. Any mistakes are mine from tinkering after she was done. Thanks also to Gill for her honest opinions and her support.

**Disclaimer** – Doc Martin and its characters belong to Buffalo Pictures Ltd. I'm only playing with them for a short while.

**Rating** - M

* * *

**Oneirology**

~x~

God, my bloody head is throbbing. Why is that? Hang on… what is that?

For some reason I can't concentrate on my pounding headache, because of a sensation of an entirely different kind, which seems to be affecting seemingly all of the nerve endings throughout my entire body. It's quite a nice feeling… actually very nice.

It's so dark in here, I must be half asleep, as I'm not completely aware of my surroundings, but it's so comfortable lying here. It's so warm and I have a feeling of complete security, as if nothing in the world can harm me… ever again. Slowly I start to drift back to sleep, the darkness encompasses me.

What's happening? I vaguely recall having a drink with Louisa. There are bottles to the left of me on the table, three of them. Two are completely empty and only the dregs of the blood red liquid remain in the bottom of the third.

Suddenly I can hear myself:

"You're so beautiful… you're so very beautiful, do you know that?"

"Okay… if that's what you're going to say, I don't mind you talking," comes Louisa's rather astonished reply.

"All I think about, everyday - is just catching a glimpse of you."

I sweep the bottles and glasses gently out of the way and reach across the table to Louisa. Our lips meet and it's the sweetest kiss that I've ever experienced. Looking into her eyes… her beautiful eyes, I find my breath is taken away from me and all I can utter are the words;

"Oh, Louisa."

"Sshhh… don't spoil it," she whispers.

Oh God, she is so stunningly and breathtakingly beautiful. Here she is but inches away from me, her flawlessly smooth skin and sublime lips easily within my reach.

"I love you, I love you." There it is - I've said it. The thing that I've so desperately wanted to say to her since, well, since forever it seems!

"Oh, Martin, this bloody table is in the way."

I watch as she quickly makes her way around the table. I move my chair back in anticipation of her intentions.

Now she's sitting across my lap, her arms are around my shoulders and she kisses me, passionately.

My arms are reaching round her. My right hand rests in the small of her back whilst the left moves slowly upwards and snakes behind her hair. I take the back of her neck gently in my hand and pull her closer to me.

Louisa's hands now cup my face. One hand remains on my cheek whilst the other slips slowly round. Her nails graze my skin ever so slightly as she runs her fingers through the short hair on the back of my neck.

Surely we can't stay like this for much longer. Our kiss seems to have lasted an impossibly long length of time. Not that I'm complaining.

Her lips are so soft and moist. She devours me with an intensity that I didn't believe possible from her. Our tongues explore, probe and then finally, we break away from each other.

I've never seen her look at me in quite this way before. I can see love, definitely love, but there's something else. It's almost a hunger. We've… well, I - actually, have skirted around our relationship for way too long. Maybe this look in her eyes is just the result of her having to wait for so long...wait for me to actually make my feelings known to her.

She never takes her eyes from mine, but her hands are now deftly undoing my tie. She slides it from my shirt collar and carefully rolls it up before placing it behind her on the table. Now she undoes the first three buttons of my shirt.

All I seem able to do is sit there and watch her. It's as if I'm there but also as if I'm observing this highly erotic scene from a distance. I'm confused. Is it the headache that's causing this? But then here she is, touching me, her hands are inside my shirt.

"Oh, Martin. You're so warm, so very warm."

My jacket is now being pushed off my right shoulder as she opens more of my shirt buttons. Her mouth is on my neck, not quite kissing, not quite nipping… somewhere in between. But, God, it feels so good.

I close my eyes as I concentrate on the sensations that are coursing through my veins. I can feel myself becoming increasingly aroused as her lips trail across my clavicle and make their way teasingly down my chest.

I shrug my jacket off and it falls to the floor behind me. Next I remove my shirt. All the while she continues with her exploration of my torso. Her hands are now on my chest and she starts to run them down my rib cage. She brings them together as they reach the waist band of my trousers. For some unknown reason, all I can think about is, thank God I decided not to put on my braces this morning.

Her fingers fumble slightly as she tries to undo the button. In doing so, her hand rubs against my groin and I let out a low moan.

"You're ready for me, aren't you Martin?" she asks, huskily.

"Yes, Louisa, yes I am," I whisper, as she finally manages to release the fastening.

I can't help myself but I have to look down to where her fingers are undoing my zip. I instinctively breathe in, a result of her touch and a need to allow her the access she craves.

"Relax, Martin. This is what we both need, isn't it?" Another question. Does she really need me to answer?

I capture her lips with my own. And that seems to be answer enough for Louisa, as she stands, raises her skirt and straddles my lap. In doing so, her hair cascades over my face.

A veil of darkness descends upon me again. What can I hear? Something in the room with us, but I can't see anything. Louisa's hair remains over my face and it's starting to tickle my nose.

I still can't see anybody else, but those noises are really irritating, almost like someone laughing. And why isn't Louisa getting on with things. Louisa? Where is Louisa?

Suddenly I'm aware that I'm lying down, it's hard and uncomfortable. How did I get here? But wait, Louisa _is_ in my arms. I can feel her warm body beside me, her hair still brushing my face. I never quite realised that her hair was so coarse, it always looked so silky and shiny. This, though, is rather rough and actually quite annoying.

There's that noise again; it's definitely someone laughing. In fact, that someone is Pauline; I'd recognise her infantile laugh anywhere.

Slowly I open my eyes. I'm aware of my surroundings. I'm on the floor; how the hell did I end up on the floor? Oh My God, bloody dog…

GET OFF ME!

Now my head really _is_ throbbing, and the memories of the previous night are a complete blur. Was any of it real?

I feel sick.

Stupid bloody fool… in the future I'll stick to water.

~x~


End file.
